


Quiet

by Redpanda18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phobias, Shiratorizawa, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: Shirabu suffers from Ligyrophobia: also known as Phonophobia, the fear of loud noises. Will he be able to survive a training camp with Shiratorizawa in his condition?





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ligyrophobia: also known as Phonophobia, is the fear of loud noises

Shirabu tenses as he watches the clock approach 3:15. School is almost over, he should be happy about it since he gets to go to volleyball practice soon. But he’s dreading the obnoxious sound of the school day bell much more. A few seconds later the bell rings and Shirabu winces, but he tries not to make it too obvious. It's not extremely loud, but it's loud enough.

Shirabu scoops his school supplies into his arms and exists the classroom quietly. He needs to pack after practice. Shiratorizawa’s training camp starts tomorrow and he hasn't even found a duffle bag yet. Shirabu walks down the stairs and turns right. His locker is close to the bottom of the stairs so he doesn't have to go far. He swiftly opens his locker and shoves his school supplies into his backpack and slips the backpack on. He makes sure to close his locker gently and practically sprints towards the club room to avoid as many people as possible. The end of the day is always the noisiest time.

When Shirabu gets to the club room his eyes are immediately drawn to Semi. The older boy is busy tying his shoes and doesn't glance up. Good. Shirabu doesn't want to talk to him anyway. They fought yesterday for a solid hour about something stupid. He doesn't even remember what, all Shirabu knows is that both of them were too stubborn to be the one to apologize first. Shirabu was lucky enough to have other problems today so he didn't have much time to worry about Semi.

“Shirabu” a deep voice calls.

Shirabu dumps his backpack to the side and turns around. Ushijima is standing in the doorway looking as stoic as ever.

“Do you need something Ushijima-san?”

“I need you to lock up the gym today. I will leave the keys on the bench after practice.”

“Alright” Shirabu confirms.

Ushijima nods at him and heads back to the gym. Shirabu sighs and proceeds to get changed. Packing will have to wait until after dinner. He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't see Tendou eyeing him carefully.

  
***

Volleyball practice went as usual. They each did 100 serves and then split up into teams. Naturally Shirabu was with Ushijima. Tendou was as enthusiastic as ever and everything was almost normal. Except for Semi who avoided eye contact with him for the whole practice and didn't even criticize his tosses. Shirabu was beyond irritated with Semi by the end. They had only been a couple for five days but it felt like it was a year long fight.

Shirabu lets out a long sigh as he locks the doors to the gym. He's really not looking forward to this training camp. He wishes Semi would talk to him. But he's not about to apologize first, no way. It wasn't his fault, at least he thinks so. Shirabu spares a second glance at the locked door before picking up his backpack and heading towards the school gates.

  
***

“Semiiii!” Tendou sing songs.

Semi rolls his eyes and turns around to face Tendou. The other boy just arrived. It’s still dark outside and the air is crisp but it’s not too cold. The volleyball team’s training camp is starting today. The bus is here and the players are here but they have to wait because Coach Tanji isn’t. Semi feels Tendou drape and arm around his shoulders. Semi doesn't comment on it even though he knows what Tendou is about to ask.

“So, Semi Semi I noticed that you and Shirabu are being akward, what’s up with that?”

“What’s up with that nickname you just gave me?” Semi retorts.

“Alright then Eita,” Tendou emphasizes his first name dramatically. “What’s wrong with you and Kenjirou? Lovers quarrel?”

“W-what? No! Well kind of. It’s his fault” Semi splutters.

Tendou cocks his head to the side and raises his eyebrows.

“How old are you again?”

“Shut up” Semi mutters.

“Well I hope you figure this out so it doesn’t affect the team. I don’t want to have to deal with you two all week. And anyway, Shirabu looked pretty down yesterday” Tendou comments.

“Don’t lie. He didn’t look sad at all, maybe stressed, but that’s not because of me.”

“Whatever you say Eita, whatever you say”.

Tendou removes his arm and starts moving towards the bus. Their coach must have arrived while they were talking and almost everyone is on the bus now. Semi looks around for Shirabu and finds that he isn’t there. He probably already got on. _Should I try and sit with him or just sit with Tendou?_ Semi’s question is answered when he steps onto the bus and sees Shirabu sitting with Taichi. _Fine then, be that way_. Semi slides into the open seat next to Tendou who gives him a sympathetic pat on the back.

  
***

Shirabu is exhausted. He knew this training camp would be difficult, but he thought he could handle it. Apparently not, Ushijima’s pace when he leads their team jog is more of a sprint than anything. The two hundred serves plus the intense receiving drills are wearing him into the ground. He feels so weak, but Goshiki is also struggling so that makes him feel slightly better, even if Goshiki is only a first year.

Shirabu lays his head down on the table and closes his eyes for a brief second.

“It’s probably not good to sleep on the table like that” a voice comments.

Shirabu lifts his head up and blinks a couple times before fully opening his eyes. Reon and Taichi are standing to his right giving him easy going smiles.

“Can’t help it, I’m exhausted” Shirabu sighs.

Reon takes Shirabu’s used plate from him and goes to dump it in the trash. Taichi gently grasps Shirabu’s arm and hoists him off the cafeteria bench.

“We were only gone for like a minute and you’re already falling asleep? Taichi asks playfully.

“Yeah, just that tired.”

Reon rejoins their group and the trio walk back slowly to the room where the team is sleeping. When they get there, Shirabu quickly pulls a futon over to the farthest wall and flops onto it. The rest of the team is still having dinner so the room is nice and quiet. Reon and Taichi pull their futons over next to his but don’t lie down.

“Reon and I will be back, we’re going to go shower before the rest of the team gets back” Taichi says.

Shirabu hums and response and watches them leave. The room is peaceful and warm, Shirabu doesn't’ ever want to leave. He thinks it has been ten minutes when he hears many footsteps approaching the room. Oh great.

“Aw Kenjirou you can’t already be asleep!” Tendou whines.

Shirabu pulls his pillow over his ears and turns over so his back is to the door. This just provokes Tendou more and he winds up draping himself over Shirabu.

“Tendou-san please get off me.” Shirabu says exasperatedly.

“Mmmm sorry, no can do. We have to play a game first.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But it’s a tradition Kenjirou!”

“Stop.”

“How about horror stories?”

“No.”

“Card game?”

“No.”

“Then a mock haunted house” Tendou suggests casually.

Shirabu tenses, a mock haunted house is his nightmare. Haunted houses are full of creepy and loud noises. He can barely handle the school bell and volleyball matches in the stadium. There is no way he would survive a haunted house experience with this team, especially Tendou.

“What was that? Tendou asks.

“What was what?”

“Why did you flinch?”

“I didn’t” Shirabu quickly replies.

“Well if you didn’t flinch then I’ll take that as an ok for the haunted house idea” Tendou says excitedly.

“That was definitely not an ok” Shirabu protests weakly.

Something in his face or something about his body language most reveal how uncomfortable he is because someone comes to his aid.

“Maybe it’s not such a good idea. After all, we have to get up early again tomorrow, this training camp is only halfway over.”

Shirabu turns over and sees that Goshiki is the one who came to his rescue. For once, Shirabu is glad Goshiki is talking.

“Ugh. You guys are no fun” Tendou complains as he rolls off of Shirabu.

Goshiki apologizes loudly and then goes to sit on his futon by the door. Tendou sits up and positions himself to face Shirabu while sitting on Taichi’s futon. Shirabu knows Tendou wants to ask Shirabu about him and Semi but Shirabu really doesn’t want to talk right now. So he stands up quickly and gathers his shower items and change of clothes.

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

Tendou eyes him suspiciously, he probably knows Shirabu is avoiding him but doesn’t say anything. Shirabu prays that he doesn’t tell Semi where he is. He just needs some time alone right now.

  
***

The second Semi steps into the room he knows something is up. Tendou is immediately striding up to him and leading him out into the hallway.

“Where were you?” Tendou asks before Semi can say anything.

“With Ushijima. We were talking it took longer than I expected.” Semi replies.

“Hmmm. Ok. Well I have an idea.”

“About what?”

“On how to get you and Shirabu to talk so then you can stop fighting and go back to being normal.”

“Tendou, I appreciate that you want to help us. But please, stay out of it.”

“Eita. I’m only intervening because I know if I don’t none of you will make a move” Tendou points out.

Semi bites his lip. He hates that Tendou is right about this.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him, but stay out of it.”

Tendou shrugs. “I can’t promise anything.”

Semi narrows his eyes. “Seriously. Don’t do anything.”

Tendou doesn’t say a word. It’s honestly quite scary, the only light they have is the moonlight flooding in from the windows. Tendou’s face is mostly covered by shadows but his face is serious. And Tendou not talking in general is a sign that something is wrong. The red haired boy points Semi in the direction of the bathroom before retreating back into the room. Semi sighs as he starts walking down the dark hallway. He really hopes Tendou doesn't interfere, Tendou means well but he can sometimes be too extreme. He can do this, all he has to do is talk to Shirabu, that can’t be too difficult.

  
***

Shirab slips his pajama shirt on and goes to reach for his towel to dry his hair. Except he can’t find it. Shirabu stares blankly at the doorknob he hung it on. He knows he didn’t misplace it, he dried off with it after he showered and put it right there. Unless someone took it. It’s entirely possible, Goshiki and a few other guys were in here with him earlier. Shirabu just took an extra long time and it’s not like his towel is unique or anything. It’s white, anyone could have mistaken it for theirs. Shirabu exhales slowly and decides to give up.

Shirabu opens the bathroom door and is greeted by darkness. _What_? _I_ _didn’t_ _take_ _that_ _long_ _did_ _I_? Shirabu can only see the few feet in front of the door that the bathroom light covers. He didn’t bring his phone with him so he doesn’t have a light to use to find his way back. Today is not his day. He’ll just have to feel along the walls to get back. Shirabu gently closes the bathroom door and puts his right hand on the wall.

 _Calm_ _down_. _Nothing_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _happen_. Shirabu can feel his heartbeat in his ears and his chest start to tighten. He can’t seem to calm down, his nerves are going haywire because he’s too paranoid about noises that aren’t even there.He feels completely out of control and it’s just spiraling even more when he realizes he has no idea how to get back.

Boom!

The deep sound of something hitting a hollow metal object resonates through the hallway. Shirabu screams and finds himself stumbling into an empty classroom. He dives underneath one of the desks near the front of the room and tries to make himself as small as possible. He clamps his hands over both ears and squeezes his eyes shut while his heart pounds erratically in his chest and his breathing becomes quick and shallow. Everything is overwhelming, there is too much light, too much sound, too many thoughts. He wishes it would all just go away, he wishes for quiet, he wishes someone else were here.

“Kenjirou?!”

Semi stands frozen in shock as he spots Shirabu cowering under a desk. He had been walking to the bathroom to find Shirabu when heard a loud boom. He had jumped and started running towards the bathroom. But on his way there he passed this open classroom and glanced inside. He had seen the outline of a person in the moonlight and stopped to see who it was, but he didn’t expect it to be the exact person he was looking for.

Semi is in front of Shirabu in a second. He falls to his knees and reaches out to touch the younger boy when he sees that the other is trembling uncontrollably and has his eyes shut tight. Semi doesn’t want to frighten Shirabu anymore then he already is, but Shirabu has his hands over his ears so Semi can’t exactly tell him he’s there. In the end, Semi decides to try talking anyway, it’s better to give it a try than to just leave Shirabu suffering like this.

“Hey Kenjirou, it’s me, Eita. I know you’re really scared right now but don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t let it. I’m right here. Just try to calm down a bit, I need you to breathe” Semi whispers soothingly.

Somehow Shirabu must have heard him because the younger setter opens his eyes to look at Semi. He looks terrified. Shirabu’s eyes are wide and they keep flickering around the room like he’s looking for something. His breathing isn’t getting any deeper or slower so Semi knows he needs to do something. To him it looks like Shirabu is having a panic attack, but he doesn’t know for sure so he needs to be careful.

Semi gently reaches towards Shirabu again, making sure to watch the other’s reaction so he can see if he has permission to touch him. Shirabu doesn’t flinch or move away so Semi takes that as a good sign and grazes his fingertips on Shirabu’s left cheek. When Shirabu doesn’t move, Semi rests the rest of his hand on Shirabu’s cheek and turns his face even more so he’s directly in front of Semi. This seems to catch Shirabu’s attention and his eyes focus in on Semi.

“That’s it. Just look at me. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is nice and calm, so you can calm down too. You can close your eyes again if you need to, just focus on taking deep breaths ok?”

Semi receives a small nod in return as he watches Shirabu closes his eyes again. Semi pulls back and leans against the leg of the desk across from the one Shirabu is under to give Shirabu some space. Moonlight pours in from the window and illuminates the classroom just slightly. The light turns Shirabu’s copper colored hair into a soft light brown. His hair looks a bit damp from the shower but it's not dripping wet so he shouldn't catch a cold. It looks good on him. Semi finds himself wondering why they were even fighting.

A couple minutes later, Shirabu starts to unfurl himself from his ball, starting with his hands. Shirabu tentatively peels his hands off his ears and places them in his lap. He stretches his legs out a little bit, but they’re still tucked up pretty close to his chest. Finally, Shirabu opens his eyes. But he quickly looks down at the ground. His breathing is still shallow but at least it’s not fast, he’s not hyperventilating anymore which is good.

“Sorry.” Shirabu says, barely above a whisper.

Semi blinks. He’s confused. This isn’t Shirabu’s fault. He had a violent reaction to the sound earlier, but that’s not his fault. Semi can’t comprehend why Shirabu is apologizing.

“Why are you apologizing?” Semi asks.

“You didn’t have to help me. I know I’m a bit much to handle when I’m like this.”

That simultaneously hurts and irritates Semi.

“Ok. First of all, you’re my boyfriend so obviously I’m going to help you. Second, I want you to rely on me, you’re not too much handle. Third, I love you, and I’m going to protect you so don’t be afraid” Semi declares with a comforting smile.

Shirabu’s head snaps up when he hears Semi say he loves him. It makes him happy to hear that, but he’s mostly relieved because their fight had been stressing him out. Semi saying he loves him is reassuring, they’re not going to be breaking up any time soon. Shirabu is surprised when Semi suddenly leans in and wraps Shirabu in a hug. Shirabu scrambles to loop his arms around Semi’s neck before he’s completely enveloped.

“I’m sorry too” comes a muffled response.

“For what?” Shirabu asks confused.

“The fight.”

“Oh. That doesn’t matter anymore. I’m at fault too you know.”

Semi laughs at Shirabu’s reply and the pair stay in each other’s arms for a few more minutes. Eventually, Shirabu is the one who pulls back. Semi notices that Shirabu is playing with hem of his shirt and quickly places his hand on top of Shirabu’s to stop the habit.

“What’s wrong?”

“Eita,” Semi is shocked. Shirabu hasn’t said his first name yet since they started dating a couple days ago. “Do you want to know why I-I reacted so badly to the sound earlier?” Shirabu stutters out.

“Only if you want to tell me.” Semi is glad that Shirabu wants to tell him. It shows Shirabu trusts him, and that means a lot. Semi suspected the sound is what caused Shirabu to cower under a desk but he didn’t want to ask, he’s glad Shirabu confirmed his suspicion though.

“Ok,” Shirabu inhales deeply and says the next sentence so fast that Semi isn’t sure he quite understood.

“Um sorry but I don’t think I got much of that.”

Shirabu flushes in embarrassment but repeats what he said.

“I have Ligyrophobia, or Phonophobia. It means I’m afraid of loud noises. It was caused from a childhood experience. My parents left my older sister in charge of me one night but she thought it would be fun to lock me in a closet. I could hear everything she was doing to try and scare me but I couldn’t see what she was using which was even more frightening so that’s what caused it. I just, I thought I was doing better” Shirabu explains sadly.

Semi squeezes his hand.

“I think you’re doing pretty good. I never noticed you were afraid of loud noises before. I mean, you play in volleyball matches and go out with the team for food after practice. And I know we aren’t exactly what you would call quiet.”

Shirabu smirks at that.

“True. But that’s because I’m used to it. I’ve been exposed to it before, and it’s actually therapy for me. I’m suppose to expose myself to noise so I can get over my phobia. It’s just when the noise is unexpected, that’s when I-um have a slight panic attack. And today, I was just under a lot of stress and not being able to see anything in the dark didn’t help.”

“I get it. I’m glad you told me. I jumped when I heard that sound earlier, so I can’t imagine what it was like for you. Also, I hope I never meet your sister” Semi remarks with a smile.

Shirabu rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too. It’s a nice break from the panic that was crushing him earlier.

“Honestly though, my sister isn’t that bad. We were young. But in case you were wondering, she was grounded for three months when my parents found out.”

Semi pulls Shirabu back into him so Shirabu’s head is resting on Semi’s shoulder. Both of them close their eyes for a few more minutes before Shirabu decides that it’s time for them to actually go sleep in a real bed. He stands up a little too fast and feels the room spin. Luckily, Semi is right there to steady him.

“Be careful. I think hyperventilating made you dizzy.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Ok fine I’m a bit dizzy but it isn’t as bad as it normally is.”

“That makes me feel worse about this.” Semi says with a frown.

Shirabu waves him off.

“Let’s go, it’s late and I don’t want people to come looking for us.”

“Why? It’s nice here.” Semi mumbles.

“Do you really want Tendou-san to find us?”

Semi is on his feet in a flash. Shirabu laughs at the third year but takes his outstretched hand. Semi pulls Shirabu to his feet and they exit the classroom quietly. Shirabu feels himself start to become tense as they fully step out into the hallway until he feels a larger hand grasp his. Semi smiles at him and pulls Shirabu to the left.

“I know how to get back.”

Semi leads the way back while holding onto Shirabu’s hand the entire way. Shirabu sees that the door to their room is closed, but the light is on and he hears voices, angry voices. Shirabu and Semi exchange confused looks as they approach the door.

“Should I knock?” Semi whispers.

Shirabu shrugs, just then they hear Taichi’s voice rise above the other angry whispers.

“Satori! What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry ok I didn’t know!” Tendou hisses back.

“It should be obvious that you don’t scare people at night in a school we don’t know!”

Tendou has no reply for that. Shirabu hears another voice chime in, it’s Reon.

“Where did you even get a pot?”

Shirabu freezes. Tendou was the one who caused that boom earlier? That’s why it sounded like metal being hit, because it was a pot. Shirabu wants to throw open the door and give Tendou a piece of his mind when he looks over and sees Semi. Shirabu unconsciously takes a step back. Semi’s posture is stiff but his eyes look murderous and his mouth is pressed into a thin line. His anger is palpable.

Shirabu notices that Semi has dropped his hand and is now reaching for the doorknob.

“Eita-” Shirabu starts. But he doesn’t get to finish.

Semi yanks open the door and makes a beeline for Tendou. Tendou sees the look on the setter’s face and tries to hide behind Ushijima. Lucky for Tendou, Ushijima doesn’t even try to move and Goshiki and Reon rush to restrain Semi.

“Satori I’m going to kill you!” Semi spits.

Taichi has his arms looped under Semi’s armpits and is struggling to drag him back. Goshiki has both hands on Semi’s chest and is pushing him back. Shirabu frantically enters the room and tries to help restrain his boyfriend when he is hit by a dizzy spell. He really shouldn’t move so quickly so soon after an attack.

A strong hand grips his arm and hauls him gently back to his feet before he can hit the ground. Shirabu looks up and sees Taichi giving him a concerned look. He’s told Taichi about his phobia and what caused it before so he’s probably the most protective of Shirabu other than Semi of course. Just then Shirabu realizes that if Taichi is helping him then he let go of Semi. Shirabu quickly looks for Semi and spots him glaring at Tendou.

Semi isn’t charging at Tendou so he’s calmed down a bit, sort of. He still looks like he wants to kill Tendou but that’s more manageable than Semi actually physically going after the redhead so Shirabu lets it be. Taichi hasn’t removed his hand from Shirabu’s arm, probably still worried that he’s about to pass out, which actually isn’t that impossible right now. Shirabu needs sleep right now, he’s so exhausted he could sleep standing.

“Can we all just go bed?” Shirabu asks tiredly.

Everyone looks over at him and they look shocked for a brief second but then they all nod. He must look terrible right now if even Ushijima gave him a surprised look. Shirabu sighs and flicks the light switch on the wall off. The room is thrown into darkness and Shirabu hears everyone go to their respective futon to settle in.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Taichi whispers.

“Yeah.” Shirabu replies with a small smile.

Taichi finally lets go of Shirabu and the two walk over to their futons and settle in. Just as Shirabu is about to fall asleep he feels a warm hand grab his. Shirabu looks above him and sees that Semi has flipped his futon so his head is at the foot of the bed and his head is resting right next to Shirabu’s. Shirabu intertwines his fingers with Semi’s and moves their hands up so they’re laying by their heads.

“Sorry that I blew up. I just got so angry when I found out that Tendou was the one who caused the noise and you to-” Semi trails off.

Shirabu shakes his head.

“It’s ok. It means you care. And I know Tendou didn’t mean to. He probably just thought it would bring us back together because we would be forced to talk, you know, locked in a classroom alone together thing.”

“I guess so. But I’m still mad.”

“Ok, I guess you do have a valid reason, but please don’t let this affect the team.”

“Where have I heard that before?” Semi mutters.

“What was that?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to Tendou tomorrow. He may be an idiot sometimes but we're still friends” Semi whispers.

“Good” Shirabu whispers back.

The two of them quickly fall asleep with their hands laced together and faces pressed close.

  
***

Shirabu is quietly eating his breakfast at a cafeteria table waiting for Semi when Tendou approaches him. For once, the redhead looks shy and almost nervous. Shirabu puts his spoon down and makes eye contact with Tendou.

“Do you need something Tendou-san?”

“Actually, I wanted to apologize.”

Shirabu blinks. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Kenjirou, I’m sorry for scaring you. I shouldn’t have interfered that way. If I wanted you to talk with Eita I should have just suggested it instead of trying to trap you two together by scaring you into an empty classroom. I’m sorry” Tendou finishes, he looks like a kicked puppy.

Shirabu gestures for Tendou to sit across from him. The middle blocker sits down cautiously.

“I forgive you. I was angry at first but I didn’t really blame you. I mean, you didn’t know how it would affect me so I know you didn’t want to hurt me. So I forgive you. Just, try and sort things out with Semi” Shirabu asks.

“Thank you,” Tendou says. He looks relieved. “Also, I already sorted things out with Eita.”

“Really?” Shirabu says skeptically.

“Yup.”

“How?”

“I guess I owe you the truth. I have cute pictures of you!” Tendou laughs.

Shirabu scowls.

“What?”

“Oh you know, like you sleeping curled up around a pillow, you genuinely smiling. That picture was difficult to take you know. You don’t smile much, but when you do it’s always when you’re around Eita. Your eyes get all soft and you actually look like you’re happy when you smile like that. Though Eita’s not much better. He looks at you like lovesick puppy” Tendou says enthusiastically.

Shirabu knows his face is red. He didn’t even think about how he acts around Semi. But apparently he smiles when he’s around the other. He can actually feel himself smiling right now just thinking about the older boy. Tendou gives Shirabu a knowing look to which Shirabu glares.

“You better not send those photos to anyone else. And now you also owe me some photos of Eita” Shirabu demands.

Tendou wiggles his eyebrows.

“It’s a deal.”

Tendou stands up and salutes to Shirabu before walking over to Ushijima. Shirabu lets out a contented sigh and continues working on his breakfast. Semi joins him a couple of minutes later and they sit in comfortable silence, just the way Shirabu likes it. Shirabu thinks that he can live this, playing volleyball with this teammates and being with his amazing boyfriend everyday.

The rest of the training camp goes by without a hitch and the whole team grows closer. Everyone knows about Shirabu’s phobia and they all make it their mission to protect him and in general try to be more quiet around him. He’s lucky to have friends like them. And the next time he finds himself being overwhelmed by noise, his teammates are immediately there to help block out the sound and bring him out of the attack. And if any of them see Semi kissing Shirabu afterwards they don’t comment on it.

Life is quiet, the good kind of quiet.

 


End file.
